Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water supply apparatus, and more particularly to a hot water temperature control of a hot water supply apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 7-13543 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-141767 disclose hot water supply apparatuses in which a fuel supply amount to a burner of a hot water dispenser is adjusted by a feedback control so as to compensate for a deviation of a tapping temperature with respect to a set hot water temperature.
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 4-303201 discloses that a control apparatus using a Smith controller for controlling a controlled object including a dead time is applied to a hot water supply system.